


SECRET

by L05Noah



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Canada, Confusion, F/M, How Do I Tag, Lemon, Love, On the Run, Sad, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, WTF, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah
Summary: Frisk is 17 yrs oldSans is 23Sans had always loved Frisk. Ever since she fell down into the underground as a child, he was obsessed with her. Whenever she was hurt, he would try to save her, but just be stopped by his brother, Papyrus. When Frisk turned 16 Sans obsession turned to love. Is it even love?.... He's not sure but he feel all the things when someone is in love...Frisk confessed to him, (Frisk is 16yrs old when this happened)Frisk confessed on how she loved him, on how she wants be his girlfriend....They started a relationship, a SECRET RELATIONSHIP. He knew no one would accept his relationship with a human. Even when they got to the surface, even when monsters finally got accepted by most of the humans, even when Frisk finally grew up.  The monsters didn't want Frisk dating anyone.So.....Why did he got her pregnant?!Was he marking her as his?!Whatever it is they both knew this...They'd have to run.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is inspired by the book Parenthood by Frans-lover on wattpad

Papyrus was at the kitchen cooking for breakfast while Sans was on the couch sitting lazily.

It was a normal day except it isn't, for Sans. Sans was sweating while thinking, thinking of something, something that happened, something that's worrying him, something that he somehow feared of... Sans been thinking of that something for weeks... 

*ring!*

*ring!*

*ring!*

Sans looked quickly grabbed his phone. Sans quickly teleported to his room "Frisk..." Sans whisped to himself.

*Click*

"S-Sans?" Frisk stuttered.  
"Yeah?" Sans replied.  
"Sans I have to tell you something..." Frisk said.  
"What is it?"Sans replied  
".........Sans I'm.... P-pregnant"  
'Knew it'

Sans was a bit happy and excited but at the same time he was scared. Not because he don't want it no no no. Sans was scared because Sans and Frisk was in a secret, and he knew everyone don't like Frisk getting into a relationship And.....

Sans was also isn't surprised, he was actually expecting this. Because this is the something that happened the something that is worrying him the something that he also feared of and the something that he was thinking for weeks...

And Sans started thinking of that something on....... 

*Flashback*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Chara and Asriel are somehow brought back alive, Alphys and Undyne are married, Papyrus and Mettaton are secretly dating, and Toriel and Asgore are back together.
> 
> This is probably not important but uh...  
> Sans and Frisk only did "it" thrice, including the "it" where they conceived their baby.
> 
> I already finished the book but I will post every chapter in Wednesday.


	2. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have NSFW

*Flashback*

It's been so long since he's seen Frisk. Frisk is always busy being the ambassador. Even if Frisk is free from all her work, Frisk parents are always with her...

But now....

Frisk is free and her parents Asgore and Toriel is not gonna be home for two days, and bonus Papyrus was not gonna be home overnight for some sleepover with Metatton, Undyne, and, Alphys...

So Sans and Frisk decided to go on a date.

It was 10:27 A.M  
Sans was under a tree admiring the view of the green fields. They usually hangout in this place and they called this place "Pacing Dealt" which is an anagram which actually means "Dating Place" so if anybody heard them discussing about dates or somethin they wouldn't get it so easily. He had a grillby take out beside him. On there he waiting waiting for Frisk.

When Frisk finally arrives, Frisk ran towards sans and hugged him  
"Saaaans!" "I missed you!" Frisk said. He hugged Frisk back.  
"Miss ya too Frisk..."  
"It's been so long..."  
"Yeah..."

(Skip)

"Really?!" Frisk said in disbelief  
"Really!" Sans replied "After that I just stood there shocked and at the same time a bit a happy" Sans said  
"Awwww... That's so cute..." Frisk said  
"Heh heh"  
Frisk take a look at the sky "....."  
Sans looked at Frisk with adoration  
She then take out her phone and then she looked at it in horror  
"Frisk is somethi-"  
"Oh my God it's almost 6PM!"Frisk said  
"Huh?" Sans decided to look at Frisk phone.  
(It is 6:34)  
"Oh, it is 6PM" "we can stay in a hotel if you wanted" Sans said  
"Huh? How about Papyrus?" Frisk questioned  
"Papyrus is on a sleep over with Metatton, Undyne, and Alphys" Sans replied  
"But what if he go home early?" Frisk questioned  
"It's fine... We'll go home early too" Sans replied "and plus I want to make this date a little bit longer" Sans added  
"Okay" Frisk said

___________________NSFW____________________

After Frisk and Sans checked in, After they both talked for hours, exchanging puns and flirts, After they got hungry and decided to order some food so they can eat, after they cuddled while watching TV, After both of them falls asleep.

Sans wakes up in the middle of the night.

He take a look at Frisk...

'God she looked to beautiful...' Sans said to himself. Sans decided to get closer to Frisk, then suddenly, Sans felt so hot. So HOT  
(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.). Sans then decided to lick Frisk neck, making Frisk wake up.  
"Sans?" Frisk said  
Sans then suddenly kissed Frisk on the lips. (Making out)  
Frisk then kissed Sans back.  
Sans hand had slipped under Frisk sweater, then Sans hand reached her chest then groped her.  
Sans broke the kiss.  
"Heya Frisk" Sans said  
"Saaaaans~" Frisk moaned

Sans the stopped groping her to lift her sweater up. After Frisk sweater has been removed, her shorts comes next and then underwear. Frisk is now naked. Frisk think it's unfair that's she's the only one naked so she tried to remove Sans hoodie, Sans then helped Frisk remove his clothes. Both of them are now completely naked.

Sans slipped a finger into Frisk.  
"Wow... You really want it huh?"Sans said after he felt Frisk's "Frisk" wet  
"Mhm..." Frisk answered  
Sans pulled out his finger and then got into position and then he entered Frisk.  
"Ah~ Sans~" Frisk moaned

That is it Sans and Frisk had sex...............

*NSFW end*

However in the middle of it Sans thought how much he misses her, how much he love Frisk, how much he wanted to be with her, how much he don't want to be separated from her, and he was also thinking of............. 

Hybrids (bruh)

*Flashback in a flashback*

Sans was watching TV with Papyrus, while making Puns to annoy Papyrus, he didn't really pay much attention but then one thing made him pay close attention to the TV which is the news not just the news but the thing the news is talking about. They are talking about HYBRIDS, talking about a monster and human couple that had a child....

_____________________________________________

Sans was laying on his bed, scrolling through his phone and, well searching on how it's possible and how to do it. 

Sans wasn't planning to impregnate Frisk right now, no no no no. He wanted a family with Frisk, but not now, on the future, he wanted a family with Frisk in the future, that's why he is researching for it he wanted to have a future with Frisk.

_____________________________________________

*End of the flashback but still in a flashback*

He thought maybe just maybe if Frisk is pregnant they will be together forever.  
(*Sans is daydreaming about having a family with Frisk*) And plus he really wanted a baby not just a baby, but a baby with Frisk.

*NSFW again*

And so Sans made his thrust deeper and faster. This made Frisk moan really loud and probably people on the other room can hear them. Sans then quickly kissed/made out with Frisk, then Sans pulled away.

"Shhhhh..." Sans whispered to Frisk  
Frisk answered with a moan

Sans then decided to take out his own soul.  
Frisk noticed a a glow making her a look at it and when she did she was fascinated by it. Sans then let his soul float and then he placed his hand on Frisk chest and then Sans looked at Frisk asking for her permission to take out her soul. Frisk then nodded as an answer. Sans then slowly take out Frisk soul and after he did, he then picked his own soul which is floating above them and while he did he looked at Frisk soul fascinated by it. Sans was holding both their soul and then he licked Frisk soul making her jump and moan loud but not that loud. Sans then decided to play with Frisk soul making her moan louder he then stopped playing with Frisk soul and push Frisk and his own soul together. Making Both Sans and Frisk moan together.

*NSFW end*

*In the meanwhile in Sans thoughts*

'After this Frisk and I would never be apart again, never again'

_____________________________________________

Sans woke up... He and Frisk are naked, he smirked and then that smirk turned to a face of fear.....  
'Why the hell did I try to do that?!. Why did- why did I try to... IMPREGNATE FRISK?! What is wrong with me?!'  
He looked at Frisk feeling guilty.  
'She isn't...... right? There's no way that could've worked easily. Heh, heh..... Right?...'

*Flashback end*


	3. Plan

".........Sans I'm.... P-pregnant" Frisk said nervously  
".....Frisk" Sans said  
"Y-yeah?" Frisk answered  
"Meet me at our 'Pacing Dealt' this evening"  
Sans said  
"Okay" Frisk replied

_____________________________________________  
(Skip Ad)

Frisk and Sans was under the a tree, having a view of the fields, and moon and the stars giving them light.

Sans looked at the pregnancy test.  
"Frisk, I'm sorry..."Sans said  
"Huh? Why are you sorry? Don't tell me you're leaving me!?"Frisk questioned  
"Wha- no I'm not leaving you!... I'm just sorry..." Sans said while slowly looking at the ground  
"Ok..." "Sans... Tell me do you want it?" Frisk questioned  
"Of course I do!" Sans said with an obvious joy on his tone.  
"Then what are we going to do?" Frisk said with a wooried tone.  
"Obviously we have to run" Sans answered  
"How about Papyrus?" Frisk questioned

'Oh yeah... how about Papyrus.... Papyrus would not like the idea of running awa- ...... Wait why am I thinking like this. Yeah sure, Papyrus is my younger brother but Papyrus is an adult now. He has his own life and he's all grown up.... But the idea of leaving my brother scares me. But now it's either my younger brother Papyrus, or my girlfriend Frisk and my unborn child... Only if I could choose both... But right now I need to choose Frisk and his unborn child, Papyrus is just gonna be alright, right? Right?! Maybe I can just check him throught the internet hes pretty active there. And-'

"Huh?...." Sans looked at Frisk realizing hed been silent for a long time and Frisk is just there staring at him patiently waiting for his answer.  
"What?" Frisk questioned  
"Papyrus is gonna be fine... (I think) He's an adult I'm sure he can take of himself (not really) and I'll still check on him in the internet just to be sure" Sans said  
"Are you sure?"Frisk questioned  
"Yeah" Sand answered

"So how are we gonna run away?" Frisk questioned  
"First we need a place to hide hide" Sans said  
"Hmm..."  
"..."  
"Is hiding on another country okay to you?" Frisk questioned  
"It's fine but we don't have the mo-"  
"I have it" Frisk cutted him off  
"How?"  
"I had save some money for emergencies like this" Frisk answered  
"Oh, ok" "where tho?" Sans questioned  
"I'm thinking of Canada, They speak English there so it'll be easy to communicate with them, right?" Frisk said  
"Ok, where in Canada?" Sans questioned  
".... I dunno" Frisk answered  
"Ok I'll just research a house or an apartment for rent on Canada on the internet and then I'll message you on whever I choose and then you decide whether you like it or not" Sans said  
"Ok" Frisk answered  
"And then after we choose a place I'll try to find a job near that place" Sans said  
"How about me, I need a job too" Frisk questioned  
"Frisk you're pregnant" Sans answered  
"Oh, yeah..." Frisk said  
"We probably need about 1 month for that" Sans said  
"Yeah..." Frisk said  
"Frisk, can you hide your pregnancy for one month?" Sans asked Frisk  
"Maybe?" Frisk answered  
"Ok" "Frisk" Sans said  
"Hm" Frisk said  
"Can you burn that pregnancy test"  
"Yeah?"  
"Good"

____________________Skip_____________________

It's been 2 weeks after Frisk told Sans that she was Pregnant and it's 2 weeks since Sans and Frisk planned to runaway.  
(And also 1 week after Frisk turned 18) Frisk is 18 now.

In those 2 weeks Sans managed to find an apartment it has 2 bedrooms one bathroom one living room and one kitchen. The apartment is not cheap just in the middle. The apartment was in a peaceful city not really but at least (it's not as chaotic as other cities). Sans had also found a job it was near to the apartment which is very good and it actually pay a lot (at least to his perspective) which makes it great. Frisk had also bought them airplane tickets to Canada. Their Flight is Oct.9.2020 5:00A.M. They had one week and 3 days left before the day comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh this chapter became a guide on how to runaway with your girlfriend/boyfriend


	4. The Day

It's the day...

Sans POV

I woke up 2:07 A.M. I isn't used to waking up this early and because of that I having a bit of a headache but that's okay.

I had already packed the thing me and Frisk will need. Which is Clothes, snacks, drinks, foldable mattress (just in case), and ect. I quickly wrote a note that I'll leave for Papyrus. I was carrying one large heavy back pack and a luggage which is making air hard for me to move. Time to go. And then I teleported into Frisk room.

Frisk POV

I woke up at 2:09 A.M. ughhhh I'm still a bit sleepy. I had already packed my stuff and Things I bought for us. I'm carrying a luggage and a sling bag. Inside them are clothes, plane ticket, and ect. Now I'm ready I just have to wait for Sans. While Sans isn't there yet I wrote a note for my parents and for Chara and Asriel.

Nobody's POV

It was 2:16 when Sans teleported into Frisk room.  
"You ready?" Sans asked  
"Yeah" Frisk answered "did you bring your phone with you?" Frisk questioned  
"No" Sans answered  
"Good, those things can be used to trace us" Frisk said  
Then Frisk held Sans hand and then Sans teleported them.

_____________________Skip____________________

Sans and Frisk was on da plane Frisk is asleep. Sans looked at the window while playing with Frisk hair with his left hand. Sans was amazed in what he's seeing it was his first time getting on a plane. After a while Frisk woke up. Frisk looked at Sans and saw Sans amazed at what he's seeing. (Sans was definitely enjoying this) Frisk thought this is cute and "awwww"ed at him. Sans heard Frisk and then blushed.  
"F-Frisk?!"Sans said   
"Cute" Frisk said  
"Huh?" Sans said  
"Sans is this your first time flying on a plane?" Frisk questioned  
"Yeah?" Sans answered  
"Aww no wonder you look so amazed" Frisk said  
"Yeah..." Sans said looking back at the window. Frisk noticed something.  
"Hey Sans your blushing" Frisk said  
"What?!" Sans said  
"Awww is Sansy embarrassed so cute?~" Frisk teased  
"What? Of course not!"  
"You are!" Frisk exclaimed  
"No-"  
"Shhh...!" Said the Person in another seat  
"You're still embarrassed" Frisk whispered  
"Yeah, yeah, fine" Sans said his voice almost a whisper  
"He he he" Frisk laughed to herself

And after that Frisk of them lay their head on Sans shoulders while Sans is looking at the window and talking about stuff and eating snacks because they are hungry.

_____________________________________________  
Skip to da time they get to scene when they get to the apartment cuz I don't know what to __________write for the other scenes_________

Frisk opened the door. Then Sans and Frisk quickly get in and then quickly places their bags on the floor and then sat down looking so exhausted.

"That was tiring" Sans said  
"Yeah" Frisk replied  
"Wanna go for a quick snooze?" Sans asked  
Frisk nodded.  
Sans then got up and then opended his luggage and then grabbed the foldable mattress he bought for them Sans then unfolded the mattress but leaving one fold on the top so it will be their pillow. Frisk then quickly layed on it. Sans followed.

"You really bought this with you?" Frisk questioned  
"Yeah" Sans answered  
"Why" Frisk questioned  
"Cuz I thought it might be needed and it looks like I was right" Sans answered  
"Yeah... Thank you Sans" Frisk said while the her voice was getting lower.  
"No problem" Sans said

Then they both fell asleep


	5. Reaction

_____________________________________________

Toriel knocked at Frisk door "Frisk its morning, I made breakfast!" Then Toriel goes to Asriel door to say the same thing then to Chara's door. Both of them quickly got up and exited their room to eat but Frisk didn't.

Toriel started to worry 'this isn't like Frisk at all Frisk is the one who usually got up first'  
Toriel said to herself.

Toriel walked back infront of Frisk bedroom door. "Frisk you're gonna be late for school!" No answer "Frisk?" Still no answer "I'm going in okay?" Toriel opened the door only to see her bed and opened cabinet and a note plastered on it................. There's no Frisk. 'There's no Frisk!'  
"Frisk?!" Toriel shouted

Toriel loud voice alerted everyone in the house making them go towards Toriel.

As Asgore, Chara, and Asriel rushed inside Frisk room they saw Toriel crying while holding a piece of paper.

'You guys probably want an explanation on why I left but I can't. I really love you all. Sorry I have to leave. I'll miss you all. Pls take care and mom I'm sorry for taking some pie leftovers without your permission. I'm really sorry. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm gonna take good care of myself. I love you all. I hope you're all alright.

From: Frisk Dreemur  
To: My family and Friends'

The writing of the last sentence is a bit messy and it look like Frisk wrote this while she is in a hurry.

____In meanwhile on the skelebros house___

"SANS, WAKE UP! I MADE SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus shouted from downstairs. Minutes later Sans still didn't come downstairs 'SANS YOU LAZYBONES' Papyrus said to himself while going upstairs "SANS, WAKE UP!" Papyrus said in front of Sans door....... Still nothing. Papyrus then kicked Sans door "SANS! WA-" Papyrus stopped.

Usually when Sans is being a lazy bone like he is he would kick his door shouting at him and then Papyrus will see Sans sleeping or looking at him lazyly with a grin.

But

Nothing Sans isn't in his room. All he see is his bed, a note on top of his bed and an empty open closet.

Papyrus picked up the note.

'Hey there Pap, I'm so sorry I left I wish I could tell you why but I can't. I'm really sorry.  
You're probably sad and I'm sad too I really cared about you and I'm really scared to leave you but I had to. But Pap please take care and I hope you're alright. I'll miss you

From: Sans  
To: Papyrus'  
_____________________________________________

Papyrus decided to go to Undyne and Alphys house to talk to Undyne about Sans. When Papyrus entered the house Papyrus saw Alphys, Asgore, Chara, Asriel, and Toriel and Toriel talking to Undyne and Toriel was..... crying? Undyne had a serious face and the others had a face of worry or sadness.

"UNDYNE" Papyrus called  
Undyne the turned around to face Papyrus  
"Papyrus, Sorry but our traini-" Papyrus cutted Undyne  
"I NEED YOUR HELP UNDYNE!" Papyrus said with a sad tone.  
"Huh? what is it?" Undyne asked  
"SANS LEFT!" Papyrus said before tears started to appear to his eye sockets.  
Everyone turned to look at Papyrus.  
"Sans what?!" Undyne said  
"SANS LEFT! AND *SNIFF* HE LEFT A NOTE"  
Papyrus said while placing the note to the table to show it to everyone.  
Everyone looked at the note that Papyrus placed on the table. After they read it Toriel quickly grabbed the note that's in her pocket which is Frisk's note, Toriel placed it on the table next to the note Papyrus placed.

"WHOSE NOTE IS THAT?" Papyrus asked  
"Frisk, Frisk also left and she also left a note"  
Toriel answered with a sad tone  
"that means..." Asgore said  
"Sans" Undyne and Alphys said  
"And Frisk" Chara and Asriel said  
"ARE TOGETHER?!" Toriel and Papyrus said

"But.... Why?...." Toriel said  
"That's a question that Frisk and Sans can only answer" Undyne said

_____________________________________________


	6. Current Situation

Weeks later....

Sans just recently got home from his job. He was exhausted he isn't used to that kind of job and Sans got scolded a few times for sleeping during his job he is really tired and wanted to sleep but no he can't because he need to place the furnitures they bought but thankfully tommorow is Sunday meaning he will have a break from his job right? Well no because he need to accompany Frisk to the doctor for their appointments. He is really tired but that's okay, after all he is doing this for Frisk and his kid. He is sure that it will be worth it.

Sans isn't the only person that's tired.

Frisk is also tired well not really but Frisk know that being pregnant is hard but she didn't thought it would be this hard. Frisk puke a lot of times(she hates puking), sometimes or most of the time over react to a lot of things, like how she got mad because Sans forgot to buy her icecream, and how she cried out of happiness because Sans bought her extra ice cream. Frisk know how tired is Sans and her mood swings are making it worse for him. But she will try and stay strong and healthy for Sans and her baby.


	7. Gender

Months later

"You ready Frisk?" Sans asked.  
"Yeah" Frisk answered.  
Frisk was laying on a bed holding Sans hand while waiting for the doctor to come. Today they were going to find out what gender the baby is having. They are both very excited and nervous at the same time. Then the door opened.

"You guys ready?" The doctor said.  
Both Sans and Frisk nodded

Then the doctor puts some kind of gel on Frisk's bump and then used some kind of equipment that's connected to a monitor to frisk bump.

Then a blurry black and white image came out.

Frisk and Sans was holding each others hands.

"Congratulations, It's a boy!" The doctor said with glee.

"Frisk" Sans said towards Frisk.  
Frisk nodded.

_____________________________________________  
Skip

Frisk and Sans was in bed cuddling.

"Sans?" Frisk said.  
"Hm?"  
"Have you ever think of names?" Frisk asked  
"Hm? Oh, yeah" Sans said  
"What is it?" Frisk asked  
"I'm thinking of a font like mine and Papyrus, but can't think of anything" Sans said  
"A font huh...." Frisk said "how about Noah?" Frisk asked.  
"Noah? Is that a font?"  
"Yup it's a font called Noah grotesque not a lot of people know about it but I like it" Frisk said.  
"Noah..." Sans said  
Frisk looked at Sans with curiosity.  
"I like it" Sans said  
"Noah is it then" Frisk exclaimed  
"Yeah" Sans said with a grin

If you're wondering what Noah grotesque look like.

https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.cufonfonts.com/amp/font/noah-grotesque

There!


	8. Baby

Months later cuz I'm a lazy fuck.

Frisk is just there sitting on the couch eating while Sans is getting ready for work.

Then suddenly Frisk felt something wet 'wth, did I pee myself?' then it hit her "Sans!" Frisk shouted.  
"Frisk is everything alright?!" Sans said worried  
"M-my water broke..." Frisk said stuttering

Skip ad

Frisk laying in a bed while holding Sans hand.  
"S-sans..." Frisk said  
"Yeah?" Sans said  
"I'm scared..." Frisk said  
"Don't worry I'm here, I'm here, I'll be with you so don't be scared its gonna be alright, Just stay determined, okay?" Sans said  
Frisk nodded

Skip ads

After hours or minutes a cry of a baby is heard. The doctor gently give the baby to Frisk. Sans looked at the baby. 

The baby has white hair and the baby has different colored eyes the right one is blue like Sans and the left one is yellow like Frisk.

"Noah" Frisk said  
"Noah" Sans repeated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important!!!
> 
> This about Sans and Frisk kid, Noah.  
> I'm having trouble choosing what kind of hairstyle should I give him so you, yes you readers are the one gonna choose which hairstyle Noah is gonna have.
> 
> https://l05noah.tumblr.com/post/632939351820632064/secret-chapter-1-l05noah-undertale-video
> 
> https://twitter.com/L05Noah/status/1320293564899680256?s=09
> 
> And if you're wondering what kind of clothing Noah is gonna have it's on the second right. The first right is just what he's wearing in the inside.
> 
> I wish I can make options on the clothing but I have hard time making designs that I like I only made one because they're in Canada and it's cold in Canada. But I might make an options for his summer, spring, fall, and school clothing.
> 
> Also I might make a oneshot for the things that is unrelated to this book.


	9. Going Back?

6 years later....

Sans, Frisk and their child Noah is on a park playing.  
Noah slides down the slide and then Sans grabbed Noah in the end.

"Hiya!" Sans said while he grabbed Noah then he lifted Noah in the air.  
*Giggle*  
Sans the throw Noah up in the air.  
"SANS!" Frisk shouted at Sans  
Sans catches Noah "what?"  
"Don't do that!" Frisk said with a scary voice  
"...Okay, sorry, sorry" Sans said while he places Noah on the ground.  
"Aww" Noah said dissatisfied  
"Sorry kiddo your mom is going to get mad at me If I do that" Sans explained  
Noah frowned "okay" Noah said in a dissatisfied voice.  
"How about you go play with the other kids there" Sans said while pointing at the kids playing on the play ground  
Noah quickly ran towards Frisk and Noah hides behind her.  
Sans and Frisk looked at Noah  
Sans *sighed*  
Frisk then picked up Noah and led him in the slide.

_____________________________________________

Skip ad

Frisk was driving. Sans and Noah is in the back seat while Noah is asleep.  
.....  
"Sans?" Frisk started  
"Hm?" Sans said  
"Do you want to.... Uh..." Frisk said  
"What?" Sans questioned Frisk  
"Go back?" Frisk said  
"Huh?" Sans said  
"Go back to y'know ebott city?" Frisk said  
Sans looked at Frisk.  
"I miss them..." Frisk said  
"Frisk..." Sans said  
"..." Frisk stayed silent  
Sans smiled "of course"  
Frisk looked at Sans reflection in the mirror  
"I miss them too" Sans said while Sans is playing with Noah hair.  
Frisk smiled "thanks"

Minutes later they finally arrived at their house.


	10. Getting Ready

Sans, Frisk and Noah was on the side of the road waiting for the bus. Frisk is carrying an asleep Noah while Sans is carrying bags.

The bus finally arrived then they got in.

After Sans and Frisk placed their bags they take a sit.

"Sans" Frisk started  
"Hm?" Sans said looking at Frisk  
"This felt very familiar doesn't it?" Frisk said  
"Yeah, but it's the opposite way now" Sans said  
"Yeah..." Frisk said

_____________________________________________  
To da plane

12/25/2020

Frisk woke up to see Sans looking through the window and Noah using the tablet? On the seat.

"Awww~ you never change. Cute~" Frisk teased  
"Yeah, yeah Frisk" Sans said blushing  
"You're blushing~" Frisk teased  
"You never change too" Sans said   
"He he" Frisk laughed quietly

And then Noah jumped into Sans lap to take a look at the window.

"Woah" Noah said amazed  
"It's amazing right?" Sans said  
Noah nodded  
Frisk take out her phone and take a photo of the two. (I might or might not draw this scene)

_____________________________________________

They arrived in front of the Dreemurs house/mansion.

Sans was about to knock but his nervousness stopped him.

...

"Sans?" Frisk said with confusion  
Sans snapped "Oh! Uhh yeah"

*Knock, knock

A sound of chaos? Was heard an then...

"WHO IS IT?" Then the door opened


	11. Explanation

The door opened.

"SANS?" Papyrus said almost crying  
"SANS!" Papyrus shouted crying out of sadness and happiness and then Papyrus pulled Sans into a hug.

Sans was a bit shocked but hugged back  
"Miss ya Pap" Sans said with his usual lazy tone

"I MISS YOU TOO SANS!" Papyrus said while crying.

And the they heard a chaotic? Sound coming from the mansion.

Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and Asriel rushed on the door when they saw who is at the door their mouth opened wide because of being shock.

"Frisk?" Asriel said about to cry

Frisk then opened her arms wide open. And then smiled.

"FRISK!" Asriel then quickly (faster than the speed of light... JK) hugged Frisk

Frisk hugged back.

The other must've heard Asriel shout because they came rushing to the door.

"Frisk?" Tori said "Sans?" Asgore said

Frisk spread one her arms inviting them on a hug.

Everyone including Papyrus and Sans joined the hug and created a group hug.

Everyone is crying including Frisk.

Then they stopped hugging.

"Frisk, Sans why did you left?" Tori questioned.

"Uhhh" Sans said hesitant to tell.

"How about we go inside first and the Sans, and Frisk explain" Asgore suggested

"Okay" Tori agreed

They were all going in and then Papyrus noticed a white haired boy.

When the boy noticed that Papyrus was looking at him he hides behind Frisk.

Everyone sat on the couch and then...

"SANS, FRISK, WHO IS THAT?" Papyrus questioned.

"Hm?" Frisk then noticed that Papyrus was looking at Noah.

Frisk looked at Noah

"hey how about you tell them who you are" Frisk said to Noah.

Noah looked at Sans.

Sans then looked at Noah and pointed his head at them.

"N- Noah" Noah whispered

Everyone awed at Noah's cute shyness

Then everyone looked at Sans and Frisk asking for an explanation.

"Uhh we can explain in three words" Sans said grinning.

"How" Undyne said, confused.

Sans then picked up Noah and places him on his lap.

Sans takes a deep breath and then he looked at Frisk.

Frisk nodded

Then Sans turned his head towards them and then Sans and Frisk said "He's our kid"

Everyone made a shocked face

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted making the three flinch.

In everyone's mind except Sans, Frisk, and Noah.

'Noah is Sans and Frisk kid?! Wait that means the reason they left is....'

"N-Noah, how old are y-you?" Alphys questioned Noah.

Noah then showed six fingers.

Back to everyones mind.

'Six years?! That means the reason they left is because Sans got Frisk PREGNANT!'

All of them looked at the three in disbelief.

"Heh Heh he.." Sans laughed awkwardly 

Frisk smiled nervously

Noah is confused

"Sans, Frisk?" Toriel said  
"Y-yes?" Frisk answered  
"How long have you two been dating?" Toriel questioned  
Frisk looked at Sans telling him to answer  
Sans sighed "Since Frisk was nearing 17 so basically since Frisk was 16" Sans answered nervously.

"WHY?"  
"Huh?" Sans looked at Papyrus  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US" Papyrus questioned with a sad face.  
"We're scared" Frisk answered  
Papyrus looked at them and then nodded.

Papyrus stand up and kneeled to to Noah level. "HELLO THERE NOAH! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND IM YOUR FATHERS BROTHER. THAT MEANS I AM YOUR GREAT UNCLE! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said

Noah hugged Sans out of fear.

"NOAH IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Papyrus asked

"I'm sorry Papyrus but he don't talk to people he recently met. Noah Is a Selective Mute" Frisk explained.

"OH!" Papyrus looked at Noah "ITS OKAY, WE WILL HANGOUT A LOT AND SHOW YOU THAT I AM TRUST WORTHY! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Noah looked at Papyrus and nodded.

Tori stand up and "Hello there child, my name is Toriel"

Noah nodded again.

Then everyone introduce themselves one by one to Noah.

Noah just keeps nodding.   
(He didn't break his neck don't worry)

_____________________________________________  
Skip ad

They talked a lot of time sharing stories while preparing (it's Christmas). And then Thanksgiving.

_____________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to write the scenes of the Christmas so I MIGHT make a one shot of this book. I MIGHT.


	12. Goodbye?

weeks later...

"SANS, FRISK I DON'T GET WHY YOU NEED TO LEAVE AGAIN!" Papyrus said while crying.

"Sorry Pap, but we really need to leave because we had our house and our stuff in there and we can't just leave them and my job is there too.." Sans explained to Pap while feeling sad.

"BUT- ....OKAY, BUT YOU'LL VISIT US AGAIN RIGHT?! RIGHT?!" Papy said.

"Yup, and if you want you can visit too" Sans said

Meanwhile.... _______________________________

"I'll miss you mom" Frisk said while crying.

"I'll miss you too my child Toriel said while trying to stop her tears from appearing.

Frisk turned her head towards Asgore, Asriel and Chara.

"I'll miss you too" Said Frisk while opening her other arm inviting them to a group hug.

Which the three accepted.

Then all of them (except Sans and Frisk) looked at Noah.

"Uhm...." Noah said to himself uncomfortably.

"I'll miss you too my child" Toriel said while giving a gentle smile to Noah.

Noah nodded

"ME TOO NOAH!" Papyrus said still crying

Noah looked at Papyrus then he whispered  
"Are you crying?"

Then everyone (including Frisk and Sans) looked at Noah in shock.

'This is the first time he spoke a whole sentence'

'Noah usually just nod'

'Or just speak one word'

'but now...'

'HE SPOKE TO ME!'

"Uncle?"   
Noah whispered again

'UNCLE! HE CALLED ME UNCLE!' Now Papyrus is really crying not out of sadness but out of happiness.

"IM NOT C-CRYING! SKELETONS CAN'T CRY!AND IF THEY DO THAT WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Papyrus explained

"But there's something on your eye sockets...."  
Noah whispered

"Huh? OH THESE THEY ARE UM..."

?

"TEARS!" Papyrus shouted making Noah back out a bit.

Sans chuckles "Seems like Noah finally trust Papyrus" Sans said to Frisk

Frisk nodded while looking at the two.

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what Papyrus really said in the end if the pacifist route because I only did genocide.


	13. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...

...

There's nothing here....

Can I ask why the hell do I and you do this?

Guess we are a slave to curiosity huh?

Wow you're still here?

That's what I call amazing

Your soul color is probably cyan because you are so fkn patient.

Welp.

I can't really stop can I?

Okay then...

SLOW DOWN

We're here

~Bonus~

*creak

The door opened to reveal Frisk in a white gown, holding flowers.

Everyone one looked at her with amazement.

Then Frisk held her parents arm and walked walked towards the altar.

Then they handed Frisk to the ginger haired human who is currently blushing hard.

(I'm joking)

Then they handed Frisk to the skeleton named Sans who is currently blushing hard.

(I don't really know what Sans last name so I'm just gonna say Serif cuz I like it more)

'he looked like a blueberry' Frisk said to herself.

Skip da talkings of the priest

"Sans Serif do you take Frisk Dreemur as you're wife?" 

Sans grinned "I do"

The priest smiled "Frisk Dreemur do you take Sans Serif as you're husband?" 

Frisk smiled "I do"

"I now announce you two as husband and wife"

"You may now kiss the bride!"

...

Sans didn't move... Which made everyone confused.

"What's wrong?" The human Priest asked

"T-theres a kid watching..." Sans said to the priest

Then Papyrus covered Noah's eyes and gives them a thumbs up.

Sans and Frisk is now both blushing so bad.

Sans took off the thing that's covering Frisk head and kissed her quickly.

"Really?" The Priest said dissatisfied.

Sans and Frisk blushed even more hard.

A lot of people are staring at them waiting.

'fuck it' Sans said to himself and quickly held Frisk face and kissed her deeply.

Loud fangirling noises was heard from the audience. (Me and you are included. Cause we Frans shippers are all invited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that the wedding part is greatly inspired by my parents wedding and if you want to know what happened to my parents wedding just replace Frisk with my mom and replace Sans with my dad and that's it.
> 
> Me in my parents wedding when they won't kiss because 'kids' are watching: "I can't believe that you thought I'm innocent..."


End file.
